


A Celebration of Light

by aceofw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofw/pseuds/aceofw
Summary: Kara invites Lena to celebrate hanukka.There's no crisis, reveal or otherwise, this is just a happy holiday story.Enjoy, and happy holidays everyone!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A Celebration of Light

Lena had never celebrated hanukka before.

In the Lothur household, formal Christmas events for important guests were the norm, and the only person to give her gifts was Lex, a doll or a book or a chessboard. Boarding school again favored Christmas, and after, well... There wasn't much holiday cheer left in her. As CEO she had thrown company parties for employees, but never participated herself, better not to spoil anyone's fun.

Of course, as much as she tried to avoid it, one person managed to convince her to come to a party. And that person was Kara Danvers.

"We're having a little hanukka celebration on Sunday, I'd really like you to join us." Kara asked her a last week, with wide blue eyes and an earnest voice.

"Kara, I'm not sure it's such a good idea considering..." Lena tries to decline gently.

"Nonsense, it's been a while and I - we, we've all missed you. It's only us superfriends: Alex, Kelly, Brainy, Nia, and J'onn. Oh and Eliza." Kara deploys an impressive, and quite devastating pout "Please?" The fluttering eyelids are a complete overkill in her opinion.

"Oh, fine" Lena sighs, she knows better than fight a losing battle.

"Yay!" Kara drops all pretenses of sadness and gives Lena a tight, warm, hug. One that may last a little longer than strictly necessary, not that either of them seem to mind.

"Sunday, 6 pm, come hungry!"

* * *

As Lena approaches Kara's apartment door she can already hear music and laughter from inside.

"It's fine Kar, just leave it alone" A raised voice, belonging to Alex.

"She's coming! It needs to be perfect!" Definitely Kara.

Her knuckle barely scrapes the door before it opens, almost thrown off its hinges. A hug just as warm as the last, if a little shorter, envelopes Lena.

"You're here!" Kara declares, and is joined by a chorus of greetings from the rest.

The apartment itself is filled with decorations: colorful paper cutouts in the shapes of urns, menorahs, dreidels and round doughnuts. Burning candles. Scattered dreidels. Festive table laden with food.

Before Lena even had a chance to take everything in Kara pulls her inside and she comes face to face with an older blonde woman.

"Eliza! Meet Lena. Lena, this Eliza" Lena isn't nervous, why should she be? But she is grateful Kara is still holding on to her hand.

Despite having no biological connection, Eliza smile is just as wide as Kara's. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you in person, my daughter told so me much about you"

"She did?"

"Sometimes it's harder to get her to stop." Eliza winks. Blushing faintly, Lena hears a murmured "Tell me about it" from Alex and "Please god no" from Nia.

"I'd love to keep talking" Eliza continues with a twinkle in her eyes "But I'm sure everyone is starving. So Let's all take a sit."

The table is filled with food mostly fried in oil such as fried chicken, latkes, falafel, fries made of both regular and sweet potatoes. Lena can already hear her arteries crying for help, she must look visibly relieved at the sight of a large salad bowl.

"You're welcome. Not all of us have the eating habits of a teenager." Kelly winks at Lena.

Eliza coughs to grab everyone's attention "Before we start, I wanted to say a few words about the meaning of hanukka..."

"Hanukka: A Jewish holiday commemorating the victory of the Jewish rebellion against the Greeks..." Brainy begins to explain, only to be interrupted by Nia.

"Thanks babe" - But to no avail.

"...and the implausible occurrence of one small pot of oil lasting eight days..."

"THANKS, babe" Nia tries again.

"... it makes no sense Nia, perhaps they misjudged the vessel's internal volume?" Brainy asks. Kara and Alex burst with laughter, even J'onn cracks a smile.

Lena decides to intervene and spare Brainy any embarrassment "I wondered about that myself, sounds like poor business planning to me."

"Sounds to me like you both misjudge how hungry we are. Now shut up and let Eliza finish." Any harshness is dispelled as Nia lean for a quick kiss on Brainy's cheek.

"Thank you, Nia. And thank you Brainy for such a concise historical summery." Eliza carries on.

"But what I wanted to say is that it is important to also remember the meaning behind history and tradition. Hanukka isn't just about light vs. dark. It's about standing together as family. About courage to stand against repression. About hope in the face of overwhelming odds." Eliza pauses for a moment, looking towards Kara, and then strangely, at Lena. "It's about finding the greatest miracles where you least expect them."

Before they start eating, Eliza uses a candle to light the right most candle on the 'hanukkia', then places it on the the central spot. "One candle for each day, today is the first day." she explains.

"Bon appetite, everyone!"

Throughout dinner Lena noticed Kara wasn't paying nearly as much attention to her food as she usually does. She learns the reason soon enough as the meal is finished.

"Doughnut time!" Kara shouts as soon as they all finish eating, looking equal parts determined and excited. She walks to the kitchen where a pot of oil is set to boil and takes a container of dough from the fridge.

"Are you sure it's safe? I saw the stains on the ceiling from when your sister made pasta tomato sauce." Kelly whispers, not that Kara misses it. "HEY! I heard that!"

"Trust me Kel, it's safer for everyone's." Alex shakes her head "First, Kara really can make them, and she is very particular about it."

"Doughnuts are serious business" Kara calls back from the kitchen.

"And second, her skin is as thick as her head, it can stand a few drops of scalding oil better than other people. It's safer all around." Alex remarks pointedly towards Kara.

"That happened only onc- a few times!" Kara grunts and Lena can no longer hold the laughter on her lips.

A few minutes later and bowl of small ball shaped doughnuts is on the table. Eliza brings out a a tray bearing a dozen large syringes. Each filled with different sweet filling.

"I didn't know what everybody liked, so we can each make our own. We have things like jelly, jam, chocolate or vanilla cream, Dulce de leche. There are also toppings like powdered sugar, maple or chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. Go nuts."

"Go 'dough'-nuts" Kara wiggles her eyebrows at Lena as she fills one with jelly and sprinkles powdered sugar on top. Lena's laughter seems to make the room brighter still.

Lena tried stopping at two, but Kara wouldn't hear of it. "The first rule of jewish holidays is that calories don't count."

"Oh don't they?" Lena arches an eyebrow.

"Ah-ha, it's practically commandment, you have to argue with god about it." Kara nods sagely.

"She probably will" the unexpected, though not totally false, remark comes from J'onn accompanied by a soft grin.

"She'll probably win." Alex smirks.

As the hour runs late and the supply of mini doughnuts runs dry. People get ready to leave. It isn't until Nia and Kelly gift everyone a plastic dreidel filled with gold-wrapped chocolate coins, that Lena remembers her briefcase.

"Wait please" Lena asks "I actually brought a small gift of my own, as thanks for inviting me, but it's not quite ready yet." She grabs her phone, "I just need one picture of all of you together."

"You are my best friend Lena, you have a place here with me, always." Kara reassures her almost on instinct, and she feels her cheeks burn red. "And we can't have a photo without you in it." Kara joins their hands, and they're joined by alex and kelly, as well as Brainy and Nia.

Eliza and J'onn opt for camera crew, directing them to stand together behind the table with the burning hanukkia in front of them. For once when she hears the words "Say cheese!" Lena knows the smile on her lips is genuine.

Taking her phone back she fiddles for a moment in her open briefcase , than presents a small round spinning top, painted red and blue.

As Lena spins the top, a swirl of colors appears hovering in the air above it, than sharpens to present the picture they just took.

"Lena this incredible!" Kara exclaims followed by similar comments from the others. "You didn't have to bother so much."

"It was no bother, really." Lena assures them as she stands exchanging hugs and farewells for spinning tops. Everyone is heading back to their homes, and Lena could swear she had gotten more hugs this one night than in any other she can recall.

When it's just her and Kara remaining, the blonde offers her a flight home. Lena nods and closes her eyes as she is cradled in the kryptonians' strong arms. Before long they're both standing on Lena's balcony.

Lena eyes remain closed even when they touch down, and Kara's arms are still warm and gentle around her.

When their lips meet, they taste sweeter than any doughnut, and her heart is filled with light.


End file.
